Protection not needed
by Shinoyume Rin
Summary: He's absolute . Since he's always win , he's always right . He knows no defeat . Thus , he doesn't need protection . But that one time , he faced danger and his father was worried . He spent lots of his money to protect his son . And so , she stepped forward to protect him . Another AkashiXOC story from me but full of actions now , oh yeah XD (warning ; a bit of OOC)
1. Chapter 1- Danger

CHAPTER 1 – A.C.T

[[First and foremost , I don't think that my previous would go well . That is because romance without action is not my nature . Believe it or not , when I was 10 years old , I started writing fanfics . From there , I continued until 13 and now it had reached the 21st book . The genre of that book are actions , magics , fantasies and so on . I tried writing romance stories , wanting to avoid actions (and when I mean actions , I mean fights) . However , i failed pretty badly and my previous unfinished story , I will try to continue it . So , here is my nature . I was meant to be a writer of action stories . But still , I'm bad at describing , especially describing people . Get ready for actions and fights , readers ! Oh and don't worry , there won't be extreme violence here . Thank you for reading ! *bow 120 degrees* /^o^\]] .

* * *

The morning breeze blew against his face . It's about 7 in the morning . He stepped out of the car and turned to his driver .

"Don't fetch me after this . Today , tomorrow or any days that will come ." he told his driver .

"But even if you say so , young master . Your father asked us to –" his driver started to protest but he held up his hand , signalling his driver to shut up .

"This is my freedom . I want to at least have a freedom . And that freedom can only be accomplished when I'm in school ." he said . His driver nodded then he walked into the school . Just by walking , he drew quite a lot of attention . Everyone looked at him . He ignored it and went straight to his class .

He was the first to arrive . Quietly , he made his way to his seat and facing the window , he played shougi by himself . Then someone entered the classroom . Just by hearing the faint footsteps , he knew who it was .

Midorima Shintarou . A green-haired guy who depends his luck on his horoscope ranking and lucky items . Today , his lucky item is a 500ml water bottle . Sometimes , he did wonder why those lucky items are weird but he just keep it to himself . An expert three-pointer shooter in the school basketball team .

Akashi Seijuurou . A red-haired guy with different eye colour . His right eye is red in colour while his left eye is yellow/golden in colour . Captain in the school basketball team .

"Akashi . Kamiya Sensei wanted to meet you in his office ." Midorima spoke .

"Wakatta ." Akashi nodded then walked out of the classroom . As the teacher's room is on the opposite block , Akashi took a shortcut , behind the school building . It was empty , quiet and abandoned . However , he doesn't feel scared or creepy or anything of that sort at all .

Suddenly , two black figures appeared out of the blue (well , to be exact , from the bushes) . Akashi looked calm .

One is thin and one is quite big and taller than the thin one . "Be prepared young boy ." the big one said and attacked Akashi first . Quite automatically , Akashi dodged the attack , rolled forward and kicked the thinner one on his stomach . The thin one staggered backwards while the big one tried to stab Akashi with a short knife called tanto , from behind .

Seeing every movement , Akashi ducked down his head and punched his face . His punch was so strong that the big one lost his grip on the knife and the knife slashed at Akashi's cheek lightly . Not so deep , its just like the knife's passing by . He winced and grabbed the knife , turned around then stabbed the thinner's leg with it . The thin one cried in pain as Akashi left them .


	2. Chapter 2- I don't need protection !

Chapter 2 – A.C.T

"CV01 ! Please proceed to the president's room ! CV01 !" a voice called . I stood from my chair and walked quickly towards the president's office . I knocked on the door .

"Come in ."

I entered and was facing a man around his 30's , wearing a suit like a businessman , his hair is short and neat . There was an earphone/ earplug plugged in his right ear . "Sit ." he commanded .

Believe it or not , this person is my adopted father . He found me in front of his doorstep , pretty typical , huh ? He said I was put in a basket with a note written ;

_**Hisashi Ryuuki . We love you . Love , Mom and Dad . **_

I still keep it as a memory from my mother and father . When I woke up , father said I was 2 at that time and lost my memory completely . So he decided to raise me . When I was 6 , I often followed father to his workplace , which is a spy agency . Seeing his incredible and awesome work , I told him I wanted to be a spy too . Father just smiled and he taught me basic things about spy .

When I was 8 , he taught me Ninjutsu , a Japanese martial arts . Ninjutsu has 3 belts which is white , green and black belt unlike Taekwondo which has white , yellow , green , blue and such . Ninjutsu white belt starts at 10th kyu and green belt starts at 9th kyu till 1st kyu whereas black belt starts at 1st dan and ended at 15th dan .

I successfully made it to black belt when I was 13 and after three years , which is now , I only made it until the 2nd dan . I failed 2nd dan grading/exams almost 2 times . It's really hard . I finally achieved it last month , where my previous mission took place . When I was 13 , after I gained my black belt , I was sent to do my very first mission . I went there with the other 2 spies which is more senior than me .

Last month , I just got back from my previous mission and as a result of that quite dangerous mission , I fractured my left leg , dislocated my right elbow and broke my right leg .

Here in this agency , we are given code names . My code name is CV01 . Top 3 spies can choose their own code names . Sadly , I am the 4th top greatest spy .

The 3rd greatest spy called himself Shadow . I've never met him but father said he's the same age as me and enrolled in a regular school . The 2nd called himself Blizzard . The 1st is Storm . I've met him once when he saved me in my 7th mission last year .

School ? About school , we have our private teacher in this agency . But I'm the only one studying with that teacher since no one is the same age as me and I'm the youngest in the agency besides Shadow . Back to the story ,

"Yes , otousama ?" I asked . [otousama=father]

"I know it is sudden and you just recovered from your previous mission last month but this is quite important and we need to start right away ." he answered . I nodded .

Well , I don't really care . I like this work . I love getting into fights , don't get me wrong ! I love sparring with others .

"My best friend's son is in danger . He was attacked yesterday morning . And we thought that Kazuki is the one responsible for it ." he said .

At the name of Kazuki , I frowned as I automatically touched a horizontal permanent scar under my left eye made by that insane guy Kazuki . When I was on my mission last year , I accidentally got caught by Kazuki . He tortured me and told me that he was the one who killed my parents . I still remember the cold , sharp knife slashing my cheek deeply . And he almost kill me if Storm didn't come to my rescue .

"I will send you to a regular school , where Shadow enrolled . You and Shadow will guard him and at the same time you two will discover the truth behind this chaos ," father explained . "And if you successfully complete this mission , I will upgrade you and …. Double promotion ."

I gulped . DOUBLE PROMOTION ?! That's beyond my imagination ! Double promotion from 2nd dan black belt to 4th dan black belt . Father smiled .

"Can I meet Shadow ?" I asked . Right after I asked that , a knock came on the door and a guy entered . He has light blue hair , pale white skin and I could only feel a slight presence in him . He walked towards me and stopped right beside me .

He bowed . "Hajimemashite . Boku wa Kuroko Tetsuya desu . Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ." he introduced formally with his expressionless face . [translation= nice to meet you . I am Kuroko Tetsuya . Please take care of me] I smiled . He's so cute I feel like pinching both of his cheeks !

"Yo Tetsu ! Atashi Hisashi Ryuuki dayo ! Yoroshiku !" I introduced myself to him informally as if he's my old friend as I patted his back . [translation= yo Tetsu ! I'm Hisashi Ryuuki ! Nice to meet you !]

"Our target or to be exact , client , is Shadow's classmate , Akashi Seijuurou . He has red hair and you can ask his personality and other characteristics from Shadow ," father continued . "Meet me here tomorrow , 6 o'clock sharp . You may leave now ."

We nodded then walked out . I looked at Tetsu . "What kind of person is he ?" I asked him .

"He's absolute . I think you'll have to find the rest yourself ." he smiled . I pouted . Somehow , I feel uneasy . This won't go as well as I thought .

It was the next day and I was yawning as I walked to father's office .

"Ohayou gozaimasu , Ryuuki ." suddenly a voice said . I shrieked and saw Tetsu beside me .

"Seriously , Tetsu ! I can die from heart attack ! I have a weak heart you know ?" I said and laughed at the end of my sentence .

"I'm sorry but I showed up normally ." Tetsu answered .

"Yeah but come to think of it , I think you deserved your 3rd rank because of your lack of presence ."

"No . I'm not worth it , to be honest . Your father is a kind person ."

I laughed . "You're one to talk ."

We entered father's office after knocking and after a brief explanation about regular school from father and Tetsu , we were sent to school by a driver .

"Wow !" I automatically spoke the word the moment I saw the school . I'm getting excited ! As we entered the school with the driver , everyone looked at us . Some whispered , some pointed .

Without any delay , we went straight to the principal's office .

"I'm sure Shou-sama had told you everything ." the driver said when we entered as he pointed to me . The principal nodded her head in understanding .

Yuzuki . I read her name tag .

"You can proceed to class A ." she said and we walked towards the class .

The teacher and the students inside looked at us when the driver opened the door .

Kamiya . The teacher's name .

Tetsu and I walked in as the driver walked away . Tetsu went to his seat while I stood beside the teacher .

Damn ! This is embarrassinggggg ! I cried in my mind .

"Students , this is our new friend ." Kamiya Sensei said .

I slightly bowed my head . "Hisashi Ryuuki . Yoroshiku ." I introduced quickly and made my way to an empty seat behind a red-headed guy who was staring at me with cold , red and golden/yellow eyes . The awesome part is …. MY SEAT IS AT THE BACK OF THE CLASS , BESIDE THE WINDOW ! OMGG ! THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE ! At the agency , I was the only student and I often get a scolding by the teacher because I always fell asleep whenever she started teaching . I settled down and Kamiya Sensei started teaching .

Less than an hour , I was already yawning . What the – this teacher is so boring , he talked like a programmed android ! Erghh ! I glanced at Tetsu who was seated quite far from me . He was focusing . Then I stared at the red-headed guy in front of me .

"Akashi …. Seijuurou …." I blurted out the name . The red-headed guy turned to me . I closed my mouth . Oopss ! He frowned . I shook my head . He continued focusing . Hehe ! So he's Akashi , huh ?

And then , after 2 hours struggling to not close my eyes , I succeeded and it was finally break time . I breathed out a sigh of relief. Tetsu approached me . Akashi got up then walked out . We exchanged glances then quickly followed him . We distanced ourselves from him . He went to the teacher's room . Tetsu was called by a teacher inside so I waited outside . After a while , Tetsu told me that he must help a teacher with something so I might have to follow Akashi alone . I agreed with him and I waited again .

After 5 minutes , Akashi got out . He walked and I followed him . Then he stopped at the back of the school building . I stopped 4 meters behind him .

"How long are you planning on following me ?" he spoke , turning around . I flinched . Ooppss ! Busted ….

"Ahh …. Err …. Ano …. Err …." Shit ! I cannot answer anything . "I'm lost ! Can you please show me around the school ?!" I managed to say . He raised his left eyebrow , giving me a questioning look .

"I thought you're with Tetsuya just now ?" he asked .

"He has some work ." I answered . Oooookaaaaayyyyy …. I really want to run now ! Quickly , I turned around , wanting to run away but Akashi grabbed my wrist fiercely .

"Father sent you ." he hissed . I looked away . HOW DID HE KNOW !? MY REPUTATION AS A SPY IS DRIFTING AWAY~~ T_T

"I can see everything . I know everything ." he continued , as if answering what's on my mind .

"You need it . There , your scar ." I answered , pointing at his right cheek , under his right eye . A horizontal wound although it's disappearing .

"I don't need any protection ." he said , grabbing my shirt's collar .

I frowned . "You don't know Kazuki ."

"Of course I don't know . But I know one thing for sure . No one opposes me ." he said . I felt a chill . Somehow , his words struck me like a lightning . Suddenly , I realized what Tetsu told me . "He's absolute ." I whispered to myself .

Then Akashi dragged me . "Where are we going ?" I asked .

"You wanted a look around the school right ?" he asked .

"But this is the school's rooftop ." I said , looking around as we arrived at the school's rooftop .

"I know that . You can see the whole school from here ." he said and continued dragging me . He pulled me towards the edge of the roof . One more step and we'll fall .

"Nooooooooooooooooo ! What the heck are you doing ?!" I shrieked , pulling him back . He slightly smirked and pulled me back . We started pulling and pulling . His strength is unbelievable ! Suddenly his feet slipped . I panicked and pulled him with all my might .

"Get down from there !" I screamed . He stood there , still pulling me .

"Then stop protecting me ." he said .

I shook my head vigorously . "No no no no no no no no no ! Noo ! No please noo ! I need my black belt ! Please please !" I begged . He stared at me . ARGHHHH ! WHY IS THIS BLOCKHEAD REFUSING SO MUCHH !? oh please step down from there , I want to cry .

"AKASHI SEIJUUROU ! STOP REFUSING AND GET DOWN FROM THERE PLEASE !" I begged again .

"Not until you backed down ." he said calmly . I gritted my teeth and kicked his knee . He didn't back down , instead , he looked at me with –what-are-trying-to-do- eyes , lifting his left eyebrow .

"What's with your incredible strength , what the - erghh !" I struggled to break free from his hand . He wanted to laugh but he held back . This guy ! I twisted my hand . He let me go and I quickly pulled his hands , kicked his back and pushed him to the ground . I locked his hands . He laid still on the ground .

I panted . "What are you ..?" I sighed .

"I told you to stop ." Akashi spoke and suddenly , he twisted his hand , making me lost my grip on his hands and he turned around . This time , he locked me .

"Ow oww ow oww !" I cried , struggling to break free from his strong lock .

"I know no defeat ." he said .

"Argh ! White flag white flag !" I said . He let me go . I laid flat on my stomach on the cement floor . He sat beside me .

"Don't continue your job ." he said .

"No . This is my mission . I have to finish it !" I protested .

"Find other person to protect . I don't need protection ."

I chuckled . "I guess so ."

"I'm going ." he got up then walked away . I stared at the blue sky , smiling . He's strong , now there's really someone strong to fight with !

I heard the door being opened .

"Eh ? I thought he's here ?" a rough voice said . I sat up and looked behind . There's 4 people wearing black suit with weapons that looked like a long stick , in Ninjutsu , we called it Hanbo . I became suspicious .

"That red guy !"

"Oh ! I think I saw him going to class just now ."

They were completely ignoring me .

"Then why don't you tell us ?!"

"I thought he's other person …."

"Baka !"

I stood up , now confirmed that they were searching for Akashi . "You four !" I called . They all turned to me .

"Ha ? Who are you ?" one of them asked .

"Someone important !" I answered and charged to them . I attacked the first , punching his stomach before he got the chance to block my attack . He staggered backwards . I turned to the second one , dodged his kick , pull his head and banged his head on the rooftop door . He cried in pain . The third attacked me with his tanto (small knife) and slashed it at my forehead . Blood oozed out from the wound . Although it hurts , I'm used to it .

"Oww !" I muttered . As a revenge , I took the hanbo from the second who was on the floor , unconscious and hit his head . Then I tripped his leg , it's called back-leg-trip in Ninjutsu . The fourth pulled my leg . I fell hard on the cement .

He grabbed me by the collar . "Who are you ?" he asked .

"I told you , someone important !" I answered and kicked his stomach . He let go of my collar and I hit his head at the CPU , it's the sensitive part of the neck and he fainted . Whew ! That was close .

I walked back to my classroom . I met Tetsu on the way . He was carrying a big box , heading towards the sport's room .

"Tetsu , Akashi is really in danger ." I told him .

"Your forehead ." he pointed . "Ahh ?" I asked then touched my bloody forehead . "Oh ! I forgot bout this , but just now I met 4 people searching for him ." I continued .

"I'll be careful ." Tetsu nodded his head . I continued walking .

"Ah , we have basketball training this evening ." Tetsu said . I held up my hand in understanding and walked away .

I entered the class . Surprisingly , opposite from this morning , it was quite noisy now . I went to my seat , lowering my head to avoid them seeing my wound . I sat down on my chair. The blood dripped on my table . Oh shittttt !

Now that I thought of it , it kinda hurts . I kept cursing . I need to go to the infirmary . I looked around . Everyone was busy with their own business . I pulled Akashi's hair from the back since he's in front of me . He turned around .

"Do that again and I kill you !" he cursed . Then he frowned , looking at my forehead .

"Where is the school infirmary ?!" I asked .


	3. Chapter 3- Not wedding please !

Chapter 3 – A.C.T

I winced as Akashi wiped my wound with an antiseptic (i think we use that for bleeding wound) .

"See ! I told you , you need protection ! There were already 4 people searching for you !" I said .

"I can settle them by myself without any injuries unlike you ." he replied . I pouted .

"You don't have to follow me again . Just go back to your own place , don't bother me ." he said .

"This is my mission . I have to finish this no matter what ." I shook . He bandaged my head .

"I don't care . Just leave me alone ." Akashi said . I fell silent . I don't wanna argue with him anymore . After he finished , I went to the bed there .

Lying down , I sighed heavily . "You head back to class first , I wanna rest . My head's spinning ." I told him , closing my eyes and I fell asleep in just 10 seconds , too tired .

* * *

Hot . I opened my eyes . This room is too hot . I stared at the ceiling . The fan is still spinning but it's hot inside here . I wanted to close my eyes again but then

"Ryuuki ." a familiar voice spoke . I turned my head .

"Tetsu ! What are you doing here ?" I asked , getting up .

"Akashi-kun called me here and asked me to watch over you ."

"Haa ?"

"He just left a few minutes ago ."

I fanned myself with my hands . Akashi just left ? JUST ? What the – did he stay here for , I checked my watch , he stayed here for 4 hours ?! I gotta be kidding , sleeping that long . That guy gotta be kidding . Did he sat here doing nothing ? I'd be a dead dried fish if I were him . I yawned .

"We're starting for practice in an hour . School's over ." Tetsu said .

"Ah yeah , I'll follow you ." I said .

"I'll meet you here after I changed ."

I nodded and Tetsu went out of the infirmary . I looked out of the window . I'm so sleepy . Sure , I didn't get much sleep last night because i was too excited to go to regular school .

The door opened and I followed Tetsu to the basketball court . When we arrived , Tetsu went to gather with them . I leaned on the door , watching them practice . I saw Akashi , Tetsu and the others are a blondie , a purple -haired guy , a green-haired guy with spectacles , I think I'm in the same class as him . Next to him is a dark blue-haired guy with tanned skin .

Suddenly my phone vibrated . I looked at the screen .

CALLER ; Ruka

Ruka ? Hmm , long time never hear from her . She's the agency's professional hacker .

"Ruka !" I answered the call .

"Ryuu-chan !" she cried happily .

"You're working with me ?" I asked .

"Mm hmm ! I hacked Akashi's father . Just to see if he got any anonymous caller or anything ."

"So ?"

"So far , I only know that he received an invitation to a wedding ceremony of his assistant . It's a grand one and it'll be a traditional wedding ."

"Wedding ?! No no no no !"

"I know what happened two years ago Ryuu-chan . Don't worry , I'll pray for your safety for this Saturday's ."

"Argh !" I sighed .

"Bye~~" OFF . I breathed out a sigh , again . Tetsu came to me . "Practice ended . Let's go ." he said . I nodded then remembered something . Quickly , I ran to Akashi and patted his back .

"Sei-chan ! Arigatou !" I grinned then went away with Tetsu . We were picked up by the driver who sent us this morning .

"Driver-san , what's your name ? You fetched us and sent us , I need to know your name ." I said .

"I am Hiroto . I am your father's driver for almost 12 years until now ." he answered .

"Hehe , nice to meet you Hiroto ! Can I just call you Hiroto ? What's your first name ?" I asked again .

"My first name is Haku . Nice to meet you too Ryuuki-sama ."

I smiled . "How old are you ?" I asked again . I may be a nuisance but this is who I am . An inquisitive me .

"Going to be 30 this Saturday ." he answered .

"Ahh ! You're going to be Hiroto-jichan !"

"I am already an uncle ." he smiled . We stopped in front of a house . Tetsu got out of the car .

"See you tomorrow Tetsu !" I waved him goodbye . He waved back , nodding his head . Hiroto drove off . Silence filled up the space . Minutes later , I arrived at my home , waved Hiroto goodbye and went inside . Father texted me telling me that he won't be back home for a few days cause of a meeting later in Paris and then got some work in China . I went downstairs to make some food .

"Ryuuki-sama ! We can make foods for you ! Please stay in your room !" four maids said in a chorus when I entered the kitchen and told them I want to make something to eat for myself .

"No no . Please , can I just cook for myself ? Just for today ." I said .

Their face looked scared and worried . Well , I understand them since that one time , i wanted to cook an egg and i hit the egg until it was crushed and the inside spilled on the floor . I tried again for a few times and succeeded . However , i lit up the fire carelessly and it almost burned the stove . As a result of that , I slightly burned my left hand and got a scolding from father .

"Don't worry , I'm just going to cook maggi . No worries maids !" I convinced them . They nodded nervously . Carefully , I took out the maggi from the cabinet and lit up the fire (seriously , I don't know how to say it . Start a fire ? Turn on the stove ?)

...

I turned to the maids . They were looking at me with a surprising look on their face . "You did it Ryuuki-sama ! You did it !" they clapped their hands in joy . I breathed out a sigh of relief . I did it . Yay . Wow . Haha . I don't know what to react anymore .

And so , after eating the maggi I made myself , proudly to say , I went upstairs to my bedroom . Ignoring all the homeworks , I landed on my bed , feeling rather tired .

Am I really going to that wedding ? Am I really going to be okay ? And will Kazuki be there ? If he's there , I'd be damn happy to kick his ass off . Slowly , I drifted off to sleep .


End file.
